The Final Clash
by a crazy hobo
Summary: After Sin was defeated, Yuna and co. were left devistated at the loss of Tidus, and Auron. To cheer Yuna up, the decide to go on a vacation, only to learn truths, they wish they never knew. R&R Ignore reviews from the User: Homophobic he lies


**The Final Clash**

Chapter 1: Broken Hearts

"How is she doc?" asked a concerned figure slumped in a chair. "Is she well, or . . . is she g-gonna starve?"

"She isn't gonna starve," replied an old man. "I managed to get her calmed down enough to eat. She had to of been quite attached to this boy in order to be this . . . distraught."

"We were all attached to him," said a feminine voice. "But, we weren't aware of the fact that she was this . . . attached to him. You simply must help her doctor, to lose one friend is bad, but to lose her . . . it would be much too devastating."

"I suggest you take her on a vacation of some sorts," suggested the doctor. "Camping, something to take her mind off of him."

"I like that idea, what about you Lu? Ya?" chirped the once slumped figure in the chair.

"I suppose we could do that, I too would like something to take my mind off of all this," replied Lulu.

"Yeah, let me check the weather though, we wouldn't want to go camping and get caught in a th-thunder storm," squeaked a young girl with blonde hair.

"Rikku, you need to confront your fears of lighting," spat Wakka getting out of his chair. "You're nearly 16 and you are scared of a little phenomenon called lighting, which would embarrass me if I were you."

The doctor cleared his throat, "Well, I must be off, you all take care of her, she is suspected to live for a while, seeing as she survived the fight against Sin." Wakka, Lulu, and Rikku nodded, to acknowledge the doctor.

"Will do doc," said Wakka showing a weak smile.

After the doctor left, Yuna entered the room, her face red, and her eyes swollen with tears. Her hands were pale and shaking, clenching onto a box of tissues.

"Yunie, are you all right," asked Rikku in a concerned voice. "You look like you've been staring into the sun for day's on-end."

Yuna was silent; she didn't even acknowledge the fact that she wasn't alone in the room. Yuna sighed and walked towards the kitchen and took an aspirin; then walking back to the group. "Good morning, I hope I didn't sleep in too late," she mumbled.

"Uh, hey Yuna-" Wakka was cut off by Lulu.

"No you didn't sleep in too late, we were all planning to go and have some breakfast at the diner," chimed Lulu. "Would you care to join us?"

"I would be delighted, I haven't had much to eat lately," moaned Yuna, wiping tears from her eyes.

The four soon departed for a diner near their hut in Besaid. Yuna was taking in the fresh air she had missed for the past few days. "Where has Kimahri gone?"

"Oh, he had gone to Mt. Gagazet, said that it was Ronso business," replied Rikku in her usual chipper voice.

"Oh," sighed Yuna. "Why has it gotten dark?"

"Oh, a solar eclipse, but don't look up, even with the moon in front of the sun, it is still much too dangerous to stare at it," warned Lulu.

"Why are you lying to Yuna about the time of day?" whispered Wakka to Lulu.

"Because if she finds out that she was in her room for the whole day, then she will just start to get more upset than she already is," retorted Lulu, elbowing Wakka in the ribs.

Wakka clenched his teeth, "You didn't have to do that ya know. I don't know how you crazy women think."

"What was that Wakka?" asked Yuna, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I said that I went swimmin' and the water stinked," squeaked Wakka. "You, know, that Sin made the water really smelly. Ya?"

"It sounded like you said that you didn't know how to think," giggled Yuna.

"Hey, that's not very-" Wakka was cut off because Rikku tripped him.

"What Wakka was going to say was that it was very nice to see you laugh again," said Lulu smiling.

Yuna sighed and frowned, "I know what time it is, but I thank you all for trying so hard at cheering me up. Even at Wakka's expense."

"Well, uh, we are gonna go eat still, right?" whined Rikku. "We are already here so . . ."

"C'mon Yuna, how about some nice chocobo sandwiches?" cheered Wakka, making a fist.

"Alright," said Yuna, looking down.

Minutes later, the group was sitting down inside the diner, looking at some menu's that the waitress had tossed to them.

"Hey Yuna," said Rikku, putting her elbow on the table and resting her head on her raised hand.

"Yes," said Yuna looking up.

"We were gonna go camping, did you wanna come along?" asked Rikku smiling.

"Oh, I dunno," moaned Yuna looking away.

"C'mon, Yuna, Besaid is getting dull, wouldn't you want to go and see the rest of Spira?" chimed Wakka. "Another pilgrimage, only with no Sin at the end." Wakka slammed his fist on the table with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, we won't be fighting any fiends, or Sinspawn, strictly vocational," said Lulu plainly. "We might even stop and watch some Blitzball in Luca."

"Yes!" cheered Wakka, clasping his hands together.

"Yeah, I wanna see how the crowd reacts when the Al Bhed come out, since Yevon has fallen," sung Rikku, nodding her head in agreement.

"Well," said Yuna, shutting her eyes tightly. "Okay, I guess I will go."

"Yay, my Yunie is coming," squealed Rikku. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

"I'll only have fun if I see the Luca Goers get smashed by the Aurochs!" retorted Wakka, glaring.

"Well, you might as well not come, since you won't be having any fun," mocked Lulu, hiding a smile behind her hand.

"Well, I love you too!" remarked Wakka, frowning.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that will work out," said Lulu, chuckling. "I know I seem out of character, but it has been so long since I have laughed, I feel so much better."

After Lulu had finished laughing, the group ordered their food, and finished it, Rikku, was used to eating with her brother and her father Cid, so she had no table manners. Occasionally, you could hear Rikku begin to snort when she took a bite. But that was only Rikku trying to make Yuna smile, which was not in vain.


End file.
